My All is For You
by EternalKim
Summary: [HIATUS] Jika aku tahu ini akhir yang akan kudapatkan, aku tidak akan ingin menemui akhirnya. Hanya ingin rahasia ini semua tetap menjadi rahasia hingga aku telah dikenang nantinya. CHANBAEK/YAOI/NC21./M


**My All is For You…**

 **Cast: Byun BaekHyun**

 **Wu Chanyeol**

 **Kim JoonMyun**

 **Wu Yi Fan**

 **Length: Oneshot**

 **Disclaimer: Semua cast di FF ini adalah milik tuhan, orang tua dan agency nya. But, FF ini murni milik saya. Kalau ada kesamaan jalan cerita atau yang lain, mohon maklum karena otak manusia itu sama.**

 **Warning: Typo (Always)**

 **Summary: Jika aku tahu bahwa ini akhir yang akan kudapatkan, aku tidak akan ingin menemui akhirnya. Hanya ingin rahasia ini semua tetap menjadi rahasia hingga aku telah dikenang nantinya.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Baekhyunnie, perlu bantuan?"

"Ah, Yeollie. Bisa bantu Baekkie sepulang sekolah nanti?"

"Jadi nanti sore? Baiklah my princess"

Namaku Byun Baekhyun. Tidak, sebenarnya aku tidak tahu apa margaku, aku dibesarkan di panti asuhan dan ibu asramah lah yang memberikanku marganya. Aku tidak tahu sama sekali siapa nama ayah dan ibuku. Tapi mungkin karena aku sudah mulai tumbuh dewasa, jadi Byun ahjumma memberikaku sesuatu yang akan memperjelas asal-usulku, mungkin. Dan yang aku tahu hanyalan selembar poto dan sebuah nama yang tertera pada balik lembar itu. Yaitu, Kim Joonmyun. Dan saat itulah aku tahu, bahwa margaku adalah Kim Baekhyun.

" _Umma, terimakasih telah melahirkanku kedunia ini, dan telah memberikan kesempatan kepadaku untuk menikmati dunia ini. Baekhyun sayang umma, walaupun hingga saat ini Baekkie tidak tahu seperti apa umma. Dan baekkie minta, berikanlah Baekkie kesempatan untuk bertemu denganmu, menatap wajahmu, dan memelukmu, umma"_

Hari ini Chanyeol akan menemaniku mencari keberadaan ummaku. Dia pria yang baik, tampan dan juga romantic. Sungguh aku beruntung mendapatkannya yang terbilang dari keluarga menengah atas. Diantara banyak pemujanya, hanya aku yang berhasil mengambil hatinya. Padahal seisi sekolahpun tahu, bahwa Chanyeol sangat mencintai dan tergila-gila pada Xi Luhan. Murid pindahan dari Beijing.

"Kau yakin ini alamat yang diberikan polisi itu?"

"Ya Yeollie, kemarin aku mengunjunginya, dan aku mendapatkan alamat ini. Dari pengetahuannya, sekarang marga ummaku telah berubah menjadi Wu Joonmyun karena dia telah menikah dengan seseorang bermarga Wu. Kebetulan sekali marganya menyerupaimu"

Aku tak bisa menyembunyikan senyumku saat melihat sebuah rumah mewah dengan cat biru langit. Berbeda dengan Chanyeol, Wajahnya menatap tak percaya pada bangunan itu. Seakan tak yakin jika ini adalah alamat yang diberikan.

"Baek… ini adalah rumahku…"

Serunya dengan suara kecil. Namun aku tak mendengarnya karena sudah terlebih dahulu membuka gerbang yang memang tidak terkunci itu. Ketika aku ingin menekan bel yang terletak disamping pintu, Chanyeol malah dengan mudahnya masuk setelah menekan beberapa digit sandi. Bingung. Sungguh aku bingung. Apa hubungan Chanyeol dengan keluarga ini?

"Bisa aku lihat foto ibumu?"

Chanyeol bertanya setelah mempersilahkanku duduk. Dengan perasaan masih bingung, aku memberikan selembar kertas bergambar kepada Chanyeol.

Entah apa yang Chanyeol rasakan, dari pandangannya, aku merasakan jika ia terkejut, dangat terkejut. Aku mulai takut dengan pandangan datar yang dia tujukan untukku. Dengan ragu aku menanyakannya pada Chanyeol.

"Y-Yeollie. Apa kau mengenalnya?"

Chanyeol masih menatapku dengan pandangan datarnya. Dan setelah menunggu beberapa saat, ia menjawab…

"Dia ibuku…"

.

.

.

.

Sudah lebih dari dua jam aku duduk di sofa rumah mewah ini. Namun tak ada sepatah katapun yang keluar dari mulutku dan mulut Chanyeol.

Akupun sangat terkejut dengan apa yang dikatakan Chanyeol. Kenyataan jika ibu biologisku ternyata ibu tirinya juga, menghantam telak pada hatiku. Ingin sekali aku meneriakinya bahwa aku juga sama dengannya. Tak siap dan tak akan pernah siap untuk menerima kenyataan yang seperti ini.

Tak lama, dua orang namja memasuki rumah ini. Sang satu terlihat lebih tinggi dan yang satu terlihat lebih pendek. Yang lebih pendek memaksaku untuk melihat kembali lembar foto yang sedari tadi kugenggam. Dan aku tak tahu apa yang aku harus lakukan sekarang. Apakah aku harus tersenyum, berlari kearahnya dan memeluknya, atau aku harus menangis dan langsung pergi keluar dari rumah ini? Sungguk aku tersiksa.

"Bisa kau jelaskan siapa dia sebenarnya?"

Suara dingin itu keluar dari mulut Chanyeol. Aku memandangnya dengan tatapan sedihku. Apakah setelah ini ia akan sangat membenciku?

"Bukankah umma yang seharusnya bertanya? Siapa dia Channie? Apahkah dia kekasihmu?"

"Ya, kemarin, tapi mulai hari ini, tidak lagi."

Chanyeol pergi meninggalkaku dengan kedua namja ini. Yang dipanggil umma mendekat kearahku, merangkul bahuku. Kalian tahu yang aku rasakan? Bergetar tangan ini, tapi aku tahan untuk tidak memeluknya. Mataku memburam. Sungguh mulut ini tak sanggup menahannya. Hingga kupanggil dia.

"U-Umm-ma…"

Terus kutatap matanya yang membelalak tak percaya.

Demi meyakinkannya, kuserahkan lembar poto itu padanya. Dan tak sampai 2 detik, ia menjatuhkannya kelantai. Jatuh sudah airmataku melihat poto yang selalu kusanjung akan kecantikannya jatuh menyentuh lantai. Aku mengambilnya. Aku sangat berharap, setelah aku berdiri, ia akan memelukku. Memelukku dengan erat. Dan mengatakan "Anakku, umma sangat merindukanmu. Sungguh" hingga meneteskan airmata.

Namun apa yang kudapat setelah aku berdiri?

PLAK!  
panas menjalar dipipi sebelah kiriku.

"Kenapa kau kembali?! Kenapa?! Kau sudah kubuang jauh dari hidupku! Kenapa kau kembali lagi?! Tak puaskah hanya appa mu yang telah menyusahkan hidup dan perasaanku?! Kenapa kau datang kembali! Ha?!"

Rambutku terus dijambak, hingga kurasakan satu persatu akarnya tercabut. Sakit. Sungguh tak terbendung lagi airmata ini.

Seseorang yang sedari tadi berdiri tak jauh dari kami berjalan dan memisakan aku dengan umma ku. Memelukku untuk melindungi ku dari cakaran-cakaran yang terus diberikannya. Membawaku kesebuah ruangan dan menyuruhku unutuk membersihkan tubuhku dan membersihkan darah yang keluar dari pipi dan kedua lenganku.

Perih. Sungguh perih. Apa lagi selanjutnya?

.

.

.

.

Ini adalah makan malam pertama dalam seumur hidupku bersama umma.

Sungguh jau dari yang huharapkan selama ini.

Berharap suasana akan sangat ramai dengan suara tawan dan rasa bersukur dari ummaku. Tapi ini, sangat hening dengan umma yang menatapku sinis, Kris –suami baru ibuku- yang selalu menatap ummaku dengan rasa waspada dan Chanyeol yang hanya sibuk dengan makanannya dan seperti tidak menganggapku ada diruangan ini bersamanya.

Setelah semua makanan habis, Kris ahjussi membuka suara, dengan menanyakan siapa namaku dan berasal dari mana aku. Setelah itu dia meminta bukti yang kuat untuk menunjukkan bahwa aku ini benar-benar anak dari ummaku. _Butuh bukti apa lagi kalau dari pertama aku menginjakkan rumah ini dan ia melihatku saja aku sudah diserang dengan pukulan dan makian yang menyebutkan bahwa 'Kenapa kau kembali lagi kehadapanku?' apa itu tidak cukup?_

Aku menceritakan apa yang diceritakan Byun Ahjumma.

"Baiklah, karena mendengar dari cerita Joonmyun dan juga pengakuan dari mulutmu, aku mengizinkanmu untuk menetap disini"

"Aku selesai"

Setelah Kris ahjussi menyelesaikan ucapannya, Chanyeol melangkah pergi meninggalkan ruang makan.

"Yeobo, apa ini? Kenapa kau bilang mengizinkannya tinggal? Bukankah kau bilang akan mengusirnya?" sakit sekali hatiku saat umma ku sendiri bahkan tak mengingintanku ada disampingnya.

"Tidak perlu ahjushi. Jika keberadaanku disini sangat mengganggu dan merepotkan, lebih baik aku pulang saja kerumahku sendiri." Aku terus menunduk, tak ingin melihat wajah seseorang yang seharusnya dengan bangga aku panggil umma. "Ya. Kau sangat merepotkan." Suara itu sungguh menyayat hati.

"Tapi aku tidak. Kau tidak usah kembali. Ini rumahmu juga sekarang. Ibumu telah kunikahkan, itu artinya kau juga anakku mulai sekarang. Dan panggi aku appa." Sosok ini seperti malaikat bagiku. Aku tidak tahu dia dan dia tak mengenalku. "Kau bisa tidur dikamar Chanyeol. Maaf kalian harus tidur bersama karena disini tidak ada kamar lebih." Dia tersenyum dan mengantarku menuju kesebuah kamar. Kamar Chanyeol. Berbicara padanya jika aku akan satu kamar dengannya.

.

.

.

.

Author POV

Disinilah Baekhyun duduk. Disofa panjang yang ada dikamar Chanyeol. "Kau bisa tidur disana. Karena ranjangku tidak cukup untuk kita. Besok aku akan meminta appa unyuk membeli ranjang untuk satu orang. Sekarang aku mau tidur. Jangan buat keributan apapun"

Ucapan dingin itu keluar dari mulut seseorang yang sangat dicintai oleh Baekhyun. Tidak cukup katanya? Bagaimana ranjang berukuran King size didak cukup untuk dua orang?

 _Yatuhan, apalagi ini? Ibuku tidak menginginkanku. Dan sekarng kekasihku sendiri menbenciku._

sesuai permintaan Chanyeol, Baekhyun tidak mengeluarkan suara apapun. Berusaha untuk tidur, tapi matanya tak kunjung terpejam. Memikirkan bagaimana hari esok? Nasib hubungannya dengan Chanyeol. Walaupun Chanyeol sudah memutuskannya secara tidak langsung dan secara sepihak.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

FF ChanBaek kedua aku. Maaf belum bisa lanjutin My Sacrifice. Tapi akan update sebentar lagi. Bagi yang meu membaca, ya silahkan saja^^

PAII


End file.
